1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile apparatus and a control method thereof. For example, the present invention relates to a mobile apparatus and a control method thereof that provide a preview by detecting a rubbing gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developed mobile apparatuses are now provided with a touch screen so that a user may more easily control the mobile apparatus merely by touching the touch screen. Using the touch screen, various objects may be displayed on such the mobile apparatus and the mobile apparatus may be controlled by detecting a selection on the displayed objects.
Among the objects, video contents may be displayed. To preview the video contents, a video file should be selected first. At this time, the user should perform a touch. The performed touch may also be referred to as a step. Thereafter, when the video file is selected, the video file may be reproduced. Also, an adjustment unit configured to adjust the reproducing time of the video file may be displayed. At this time, the user touches the adjustment unit configured to adjust the reproducing time so as to view the preview. At this time, the user should perform a touch again.
As described above, the user may view the preview of the video file only after performing two or more touches or steps. With this implementation, there is an inconvenience in that several touches are required in order to use the preview function in the mobile device. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that is capable of providing a preview service of a video file using a minimum number of touches or steps when using the preview service of the video file implemented in the mobile apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.